


Вольность и безрассудство

by Lena013



Series: Эрика Санчез [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sex Change, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Быть учёным не легко, быть женщиной-учёной сложно, а быть самой умной женщиной в мире и подавно. Это было бы невозможно, если бы речь шла не об Эрике Санчез.





	Вольность и безрассудство

**Author's Note:**

> С учетом того в каком времени мы живем эта работа может походить на феминистическую пропаганду, но помните, что речь идёт о Рике. А любая версия Рика - очень рикнутый.  
> Первоначально в жанрах был лишь юмор и стёб на фоне повседневности, меня унесло совсем не в ту сторону.

Эрике пять лет, у неё самые милые розовые щёчки, которые каждая женщина преклонного возраста считает своим долгом потискать, платье сочетающееся со цветом волос нежно голубого цвета, которое силой и угрозами заставила надеть на себя мать, и отвертка в правой руке, которой она чинит сломанный неделю назад холодильник. У Эрики день рождения и она находит любую логичную и нелогичную причину не присутствовать на нём. Она точно знает, что ей подарят: куклы, милые платья, книги по этикету, набор детской косметички и жесткую расчёску, как бы _невзначай_  намекая на её лохматую голову. Маленькая Санчез поблагодарит всех, под пристальным взором матери, _хорошо проведёт время,_  болтая с кузинами, и задует свечи, не загадывая желания, потому что не верит в чудеса.

_Пятилетняя Эрика считает, что если хочешь чего-то добиться в жизни — делай это сам._

Миссис Санчез разрывается между идеями устроить дочь в музыкальный или танцевальный кружок. Отец предлагает Эрике решить самой и у неё в голове с опасной скоростью крутятся шестеренки. Из двух зол она выбирает музыку. Большая ошибка в её столь короткой жизни. Она голодными глазами пожирает шестиструнную гитару на полке, но раз за разом отводят в сторону, _это не для девочки._ Эрику учат играть на пиано — если честно, хватило и десяти уроков — и флейте, которую девочка пообещала преподавателю засунуть в задницу, если тот ещё раз достанет розги. Угрозу не восприняли всерьёз, а наказанием послужил предмет раздора. Эрика не плакала, даже не пискнула. Эрика потирала быстро покрасневшую кожу, когда увидела свечи. Через неделю здание, в котором находилась музыкальная школа, сгорело дотла, вместе со всеми инструментами.

Эрика медленно перебирала пальцами по струнам, настраивая гитару в заброшенном домике на дереве у нежилого дома в конце улицы.

Эрика была активным и неусидчивым ребенком, влипающим в любого вида неприятности. _Головная боль отца и разочарование матери._  В семь лет Эрика была умнее любого ребёнка и перескакивала из класса в класс. В восемь лет Эрика грубила учителям, наконец избавилась от всех платьев в своём шкафу, которые с завидным упрямством покупала миссис Санчез, и начала изучать квантовую физику. В десять лет Эрика забила большой болт на школу и старшие классы, изредка появляясь на уроках, чаще пропадая в школьной — а потом и городской — библиотеке. Девочка поглощала знания, словно они были у неё вместо воздуха, читая с феноменальной скоростью, перелистывая страницу за страницей. У неё были все шансы посадить зрение, если бы не отец, который предусмотрительно не позволял проносить Эрике в свою комнату ни одной книги и фонарика — _она зажигала свечи и читала распечатки научных исследований._  В тринадцать лет Эрика бросила школу и с головой ушла в науку. Миссис Санчез начала испытывать хронические головные боли из-за дочери, ей прописали лекарства и отдых — _Эрика запиралась в гараже и никого не пускала._

В пятнадцать лет Эрике в голову ударили гормоны и наука успела наскучить. Внезапно _девушка_  поняла, что ей интересен противоположный пол, шумные тусовки и спиртные напитки. Пьяная Эрика общительная, развязная, откровенная и совсем без комплексов — душа компании любой тусовки. Подобные мероприятия не доводят ни до чего хорошего, говорил её отец и, как бы она не хотела этого не признавать, был прав. Залететь в шестнадцать неизвестного от кого — так себе новость. Залететь в шестнадцать, опозорить семью на весь их скудный городишко, получить смачного леща от обоих родителей и оказаться вышвырнутой на улицу без вещей и денег — _отвратительно._ Один из немногих моментов в жизни Эрики, когда она разрыдалась.

Эрика сотрясалась в истерике, идя по ночному шоссе, ёжась и обнимая себя от холода. Больше она родителей никогда не видела.

Она не пропадёт нигде и построит всё с нуля. Эрика не находит денег в срок и не успевает сделать аборт. Эрика начинает придумывать новые планы, новые идеи и мысли на жизнь. Эрика не считает, что из неё выйдет хорошая мать. Возможно, она не сможет любить этого ребёнка как следует. Эрика знает как работают человеческие отношения, знает на чём и как они построены, но _не может их прочувствовать._  Пожалуй, она слишком часто об этом думает. Это просто домыслы, _да?_

Много лет спустя психиатр поставил диагноз: «Социопатия».

Ребёнок рождается на восьмом месяце из-за неудачно проведённого эксперимента. Эрика плохо помнит этот день, так как её хватило на вызов скорой и очнуться в миг, когда мрачный врач заходит в палату.

— Мне очень жаль, — произнёс он и Эрика всё поняла. — Мы сделали всё, что могли, но _Ваш сын родился мёртвым._

_Эрика плохо помнит тот день._  Будь её воля она стёрла бы его из памяти вовсе — она пыталась это сделать — но именно поэтому она должна _помнить._

У небольшого города вблизи Хьюстона есть неухоженное кладбище с эрозией почвы и треснувшими монументами. Стабильно раз в год Эрика Санчез появляется здесь, без цветов и слёз — _она смотрит на могилу без имени, только с фамилией и повторяющейся в рождении и смерти датой._  Смотрит сухими глазами, молчит треснувшими губами и уходит бесшумными шагами.

В двадцать два года Эрика бухает, как гастарбайтер после недели в пути, курит едкие сигареты и заводит интересные знакомства. Эрика делает целью своей жизни науку.

_Наука и только наука — всё, точка._

У неё поднимается планка по попаданию в неприятности на космический уровень. Эрика вновь впитывает новую информацию, культуры, языки и технологии. О-о-о, сколько же нового она узнала за те пять лет странствий, беспричинных пьянок и создание собственной музыкальной группы с лучшими друзьями. Это то, что запомнила Эрика, не придавая значения тому, что за эти же пять лет она стала террористкой, революционером, изобретателем и поставщиком оружия, чокнутым гением и самым разыскиваемым преступником в Галактической Федерации.

Санчез решила отдохнуть дома, на родной Земле. Легко добыла деньги и купила дом в очередном маленьком городе находящемся в штате Нью-Йорк. Всё шло тихо и расслабленно: Эрика игнорировала навязчивых познакомится соседей, взломала и смотрела межгалактическое ТВ, ходила по дому в трусах и майке и лениво работала над изобретениями по старой привычке в в гараже. А потом она встретила _его._

Эрика Санчез никогда бы не подумала, что после двадцати семи лет, при её чёрством характере и отдающим горечью опыте, она сможет _влюбиться._

Его звали Дин, он был племянником надоедливой соседки, который приехал потому что проиграл квартиру в карты. Эрика нашла себе неплохого собутыльника на вечер, который _не_  осуждал её за подобный образ жизни, и всегда с интересом и вопросами слушал её истории о других мирах. Дин был милым блондином с кучей веснушек и заразительной улыбкой. Он стал замечательным другом, а после чудесным парнем. Один раз в своей жизни Эрика позволила себе поверить в чудо. Но полностью рассудок не потеряла, оставив свою судьбу на волю случая, и сама сделала ему предложение руки и сердца.

Дин согласился — не без известной настойчивости невесты — взять её фамилию и переехать в другой город, взамен Санчез пообещала надеть белое _платье_. Свадьба была весёлая, ведь Эрика пригласила _своих_  друзей, сказав жениху, что она сирота. У Дина не было причин сомневаться и больше никто не трогал эту тему.

Узнать о своей беременности ей было страшно, хоть она и не единым движением этого не выдала, но на фоне счастливого Дина её спокойствие выделялось. Сославшись на слабость и усталость, Эрика скрылась в спальне. _Она легла на кровать, притянула к себе колени и уткнулась в них носом, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание._

Всё хорошо. _Всё будет хорошо._

Чтобы отвлечься от _ненужных_  мыслей Эрика погружается в теоретическую часть, опять подолгу пропадает в гараже, не закрываясь от Дина. У всех беременных бывают нестандартные запросы и неординарные пожелания, но когда речь идет об Эрике Санчез они превращаются в неадекватные. Стойкости и крепкости нервов Дина _Санчеза_  можно только завидно присвистнуть. Он прошёл через несколько миров в поисках жёлтенькой микросхемы, потому что стандартно зелёные _слишком стандартно зелёные,_ он сразился с осьминогом за пачку бесстержневых ручек, он нашёл в четыре утра солёную вафлю-мамонта, он украл белый халат из секретной лаборатории русских — _потому что никакой другой не подойдёт!_  — и он всё ещё ложится рядом с Эрикой, которая во сне с небывалой силой каждую ночь сталкивает его с кровати.

Когда у них рождается здоровая, громкая — _живая_  — девочка, Эрика незаметно выдыхает с облегчением. У Элизабет Санчез светлые, как у отца волосы, и тёмные, как у матери, глаза.

Всю беременность и полгода после Эрика не пила, не курила и у неё идёт откровенная ломка, которая происходит и заканчивается в её разуме. Младенец вечно чем-то недоволен, а восьмая бессонная ночь выбивает все капли здравого смысла: Эрика мастерит синтезатор грудного молока на основе своей ДНК, робот-руку и устанавливает устройство над кроваткой дочери. Материнский инстинкт, о котором ей прожужжали все уши, так и не явил себя. Нет, Эрика любит свою дочь, но отдавать ей всё свое время больше не готова. Дин слишком сильно любит жену, поэтому не настаивает на воспитании Бет и занимается ей сам. Эрика копается в узкоспециализированных областях науки и пропускает первые шаги дочери и первые слова. Эрика учит Бет читать, когда той три года и преуспевает в этом. Бет нравятся все эти «девчачьи» штучки и мать, машинально открутив фляжку, покупает ей их. Эрика говорит дочери, что та может быть кем только захочет — да хоть космическим пиратом — невзирая на свою половую, расовую и генетическую принадлежность. Бет хочет проводить время с мамой, но та создаёт ей идеальный и безопасный мир и говорит поиграть там, не отвлекая маму от работы. Эрика пропускает одно, а может три дня рождения дочери, возвращаясь на корабле с другого конца Вселенной через несколько дней — _иногда недель_  — спустя в грязной и порванной одежде, со стойким запахом дыма и перегара, но до ужаса довольная. Эрика слишком глубоко пропадает в разработках и откупается от дочери всякими саморучно созданными подарками, не обращая внимания на их садистскую направленность.

У Эрики отрастают волосы, которые она всегда стригла под каре, ей хочется их отстричь, потому что они мешаются в работе и её голову может глупо куда-то затянуть и расплющить, но Дина слова Санчез не убеждают и он плетёт ей одну легкую косичку. Дину нравится такое времяпровождение, ему нравится перебирать, несмотря ни на какие приключения, мягкие волосы жены, которая усердно что-то пишет в блокноте на коленке, периодически грызя карандаш. Бет в это время всегда находится где-то поблизости, шпионя за родителями и умиротворённо улыбаясь.

Всё меняется, когда в свои тридцать четыре года Эрика Санчез находит формулу для создания портальной пушки. Наверное, весь квартал слышал победный клич мисс Санчез, что прыгала от радости, словно ребёнок, и повисла на удивленном Дине, который прибежал на восклицания. Эрика так не радовалась со времён свадьбы и рождения Бет.

А потом на место радости пришло _осознание._

Эрика весь день смотрела на пустую доску — не дай Бог, правительство узнает — и видела утром написанную формулу. Эрика открыла самый крепкий напиток в их галактике и приложилась губами к горлу. Эрика знает себя, свои привычки и меняющиеся в угодном ей в данном моменте принципы — если она соберёт портальную пушку, то однажды уйдет и не вернется домой. _Просто потому что не за чем._

Эрика Санчез ужасная жена, непутёвая мать и совсем нехороший человек.

Когда Бет восемь лет Эрика всё-таки не удерживается и создает устройство, силой заставив себя, положить его на дальнюю верхнюю полку. Одновременно с этим Эрика узнаёт о том, что Бет задирают и дразнят в школу. Нелегко быть дочерью единственной на весь городок откровенной алкоголички, что шлёт всех в одно знаменитое своей посещаемостью место. Когда мистера и _мисс_  — Эрика чётко выговорила это слово — Санчез вызвали к директору, то оказалось, что хотят поговорить о воспитании их дочери, так как Бет покусала, побила и глубоко-душевно — как верещали мамаши потерпевших — унизила всех своих обидчиков. Эрика громко рассмеялась прямо в кабинете, говоря, что  _вот это её девочка!_  Бет, что сидела со всеми детьми за дверью, до сих пор во взрослой вспоминает этот момент со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

Через год Эрика срывается посреди ночи и достает портальную пушку. Так она узнала, что во всей мультивселенной существовало пять Эрик Санчез. Одна умерла при первых родах, но ее сын остался жив, другая погибла во время войны с Галактической Федерацией, третья пошла на поводу у родителей и загубила в себе все порывы учёного, а в четвертом измерении она считается сумасшедший без семьи и родных. Вместо Эрики есть много — _по-настоящему, чёрт подери, много_  — Риков Санчезов. Она их женская версия, а не они её мужская — _но будь она проклята и отымета, если признает это._

У неё грубая манера общения, высокое самомнение и стаж многолетнего пропивающего жизнь неудачника. В первый раз Эрики не было дома около полугода: она исчезла в ту ночь, не оставив ни записки, ни сообщения, а дозвониться в другую реальность с обычного мобильника сложновато. Бет сидела в своей комнате, закрыв уши руками, потому что слышно было через бетонные стены, как её родители ругаются. Эрика покорно выслушала кто она, её личную характеристику и насколько она безответственная мать. Дин не говорил о себе, только о Бет, которая совершенно не понимала куда и почему исчезла её мама. Где-то на моменте с родителями, _которых-у-Эрики-не-было,_  Санчез не выдержала и начала огрызаться в ответ. Спор их закончился арестом Эрики, когда добропорядочные соседи вызвали полицию, а на указывающих ей копов она набросилась, выплёскивая весь гнев в привычное русло. Для того, чтобы скрутить, мягко говоря, тощую женщину переходящую в преклонные года понадобилось десять минут и трое мужчин. Эрика сама себе адвокат и вышла на следующий день, хлопнув дверью камеры так, что решётки опасно задребезжали. Снаружи её в машине ждал Дин. Эрика молча залезла на заднее сидение, пристегнулась, встретилась взглядом в зеркале с мужем, поджала губы и насупилась, отвернувшись к окну.

_Она прекрасно осознавала, что виновата._

После окончания Бет начальной школы Эрика вновь срывается с места. Ей уже сорок, двадцатилетний стаж алкоголика и курильщика плохо сказался на её внутренних органов. В более развитом измерении она находит пару таблеток, которые привели её организм в норму, а ещё одна и вовсе сделала её выносливее, а также наркозависимой. Эрика не появляется дома более трёх лет, зато успела рассориться с полусотней Риков, завести врагов вселенского масштаба, создать и уничтожить в пьяном угаре несколько миров. Эрика делала много ужасный и аморальных вещей, но никогда не изменяла мужу — развратные поцелуи в пабах, о которых она и не вспомнит не в счёт. Соскучившись по дому, Эрика возвращается совершенно разбитой.

А дома она узнаёт, что у Дина нервный срыв на фоне остеосаркомы.

Если бы она была дома, если бы она не уходила, если бы знала о признаках болезни раньше, если бы раковые клетки не прогрессировали с такой скоростью, если бы… _если бы…_

Если бы она не была долбанной эгоисткой и была _нормальным_ _,_ мать её, человеком, то остановила бы рак в зародыше. Бет недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, а она уже выглядит, как… Эрика. Пустой тяжёлый взгляд, гадкая горькая ухмылка и едкие острые слова. Но Бет любит мать и Дин любит свою жену — _у Эрики это ни под каким углом не укладывается в её гениальной голове._

Эрика углубляется в биологию, как никогда ранее. Она нашла несколько способов спасения жизни мужа: от идентичного генетически правильного клона, в которого можно переместить его сознание, до создания клеточной машины времени, что вернула бы клетки Дина до момента распространения опухолей. Да что там, Эрика готова с помощью одной зажигалки с молотком соорудить ему экзоскелет и собственноручно провести операцию.

Дин поражённо её слушает, говорит, что всегда любил её нестандартное мышление, восхищался нечеловеческой целеустремлённостью и спустя столько всё ещё влюблён в её личность. Эрике, кажется, что он говорит так, будто прощается. Что он… _прощает её?_

Эрика Санчез самое умное существо в радиусе дюжины галактик, Эрика Санчез самая упёртая женщина на всю мультивселенную, Эрика рикнутее многих Риков, но даже она бессильная перед Смертью.

_Мисс_  Санчез не было на похоронах — она бухала по-чёрному и напрашивалась на неприятности в самом жутком месте во Вселенной.

Бэт семнадцать лет, она оканчивает школу и залетает от своего парня, Джерри, ломая своё будущее успешного нейрохирурга. Эрика скрипит пожелтевшими от никотина зубами, хмурит брови и всё-таки _не_  сжигает заживо этого Джерри Смита — его имя она говорит так, словно это самое страшное оскорбление. Бет отказывается от аборта, хочет воспитать ребёнка, выходит замуж за Джерри и думает, где им теперь жить. Эрика любезно предоставляет в качестве подарка на свадьбу семизначную сумму, о происхождении которой отмахнулась, как от назойливой мухи. В сорок семь лет Эрика впервые видит свою внучку через стекло в родильном отделении больницы, рефлекторно откручивает крышку фляжки, делает три глотка, открывает портал в другое измерение и уходит.

Эрика тонет в безумии, тоннах выпивки, количеству преступлений на один квадратный час и в собственных чувствах, которые перемешиваются, каменеют и рассыпаются. Санчез точно знает, что за десять минут может собрать прибор, работающий как кнопка выключения чувств. Но она этого не делает и никогда бы не сделала.

Она даёт себе всё это прочувствовать, пропитаться этим дерьмом и больше _никогда не повторять._

Эрика делает науку центром своего мира. Эрика живёт для себя, ради себя и только себя. _Ей — никто — не — нужен._

Прошло тринадцать лет, как вдруг до её мобильника дошло сообщение десятилетней давности с Земли. Первая мысль Санчез была, что не стоило в принципе оставлять телефон соединенный с межгалактическими вышками. Короткое, но ёмкое смс гласило: «Мама, сегодня у тебя родился внук, мы назвали его Морти». Эрика в течении минуты, не моргая, смотрела на текст, пока экран не потух.

Она много думала, много выпила, излила остатки души бармену с пятью ушами и медленно поплелась к выходу, не заплатив.

Эрика очнулась на пороге дома Смитов, когда пнула дверь, потому что звонок ускользал от её пальца. У неё голове словно взорвалась ионная бомба, мир стал чётким и разум моментально протрезвел, ровно в ту секунду, когда Бет открыла дверь. Бежать некуда, она в ловушке объятий дочери и не может вымолвить ни слова. За порогом появляется мальчик с глупым выражением лица, Эрика сразу понимает, что его отец, увы, Джерри. Как же его звали?.. Морти, вроде.

— Привет, говнюк мелкий, я твоя бабушка, но советую звать меня Эрикой.

Жизнь Эрики вольно крутится и безрассудно выбирается дорога, по которой та не спеша идёт, пиная камни и целясь в затылок рядом идущих.

_Мёртвая душа болезненно зашевелилась._


End file.
